GMW: Grease style
by ANNwood
Summary: When 17 year Australia girl Riley mattews goes to NYC for vacation she meets charming Lucas friar then falls in love . But when she 'thinks' she is leaving there are a few change of plans . WELCOME TO GMW GREASE STYLE (Set in 1950 just like grease)
1. Last day of Summer

Last day of summer

A/N: I don t own Grease and GMW sadly :'(

Riley's P..O.V

I put on my white knee length dress made of cotton on with my white sandles. I smiled at myself while putting my pearl necklace on.

All I could think about was him his dreamy green eyes the way he smiles. The way he kissed me, I sighed in a dreamy way. The man Im talking about is Lucas Friar. I remember the first day we meet (which was two days ago)

*flashback*

"It sure is a little freezing in the water" I said to myself shivering as I got into the water. Gosh the one day I decide to go to the beach its cold. I was of course wearing a swimsuit skirt that reached my mid thigh with a polka dot swimsuit top. I practicly almost begged my father to buy it because it wad so cute. He said yes finally only if I wear a a white sweater with it.

The atmosphere of the temperature was kinda cold too. But at least it is a step up from The hot weather in Australia. I sighed as I looked around me too see my surroundings. The beach was empty . Probably because it is kinda cold and i assure that nobody wants to be out when its chilly. Quiet frankly I honestly don't know why I even decided to come out today.

I laid my head in the sand letting it get in it. While my feet lays in the water letting it go through my feet. I closed my eyes letting what little sun fall onto my face.

"Arnt you cold?" a voice said behind myself. I immediately sat up ready to use self defense. I mean they do say new York is bad filled with pesky scumbags is what I heard .

I turned around to see where the voice cam from.

I was surprised to see a muscular man or a teenage boy who looks like he is in his seventies. I kind of sighed realizing he was no criminal but a stranger 2 me. I set up then waited for him to say something.

" who are you?" I say dazzled by the person with the blonde hair that is quiet charming. He holds out his hand for me to shake it. I then relaxed and shook it with a smile.

"Lucas" he says as he smiles. "Riley, I say in my Australian accent. He smiled then said "wanna go swim?"

*end of flashback*

I smiled brightly then headed out telling my parents where in the beach

Once I got there I was surprised to see that Lucas is already there waiting for me. I smile brightly as I took his hand as we went down to the beach. Lucas smiled at me with a warming touch.

It's hard to even think that we met three days ago but I'm already starting to fall in love with him. He gave me an ice cream the first day we met it's so romantic. I noticed checkered red and white blanket sitting on the sand. I guess and sudden shock and admiration. I squealed witch costume to smile. " Lucas you didn't have to do this just for me" I say smiling up at him

" it's worth it for you Riley" Lucas says as he sat down and so did I. He held up a grilled cheese sandwich give it to me. "For you because its your faveriot." he says as he gave me a lemonade . awe he remember s my faveriot drink to. I am not ready for today to end . But sadly all things must come to a end but not know.

We walked a while after lunch then built a sand castle . he stood I front of it then acted like a king . I giggled at him. He was about to bow but accedinty fell over. I laughed then helped him up only to find myself being pulled down in his arms in the sand. I laughed and so did he.

After that we sat on a rock to watch the sunset go down. I sighed hoping this moment wouldn't end.

I pouted when we were heading back to my beach house. I sighed and said "oh Lucas it isn't fair I just had the best summer of my life and know its almost over and I have to head back to Australia it just isn't fair " I said slowly looking down

He lifted my head with his finger "Hey don't say that" he said. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. He then kinda started to get a little wild. "Lucas don't spoil it" I say as I push him away. "Its not spoiling it." he says . I sighed "Lucas is this the end?" I say.

"Of course not its only the beginning"

A/N: and there u have it its finished well the 1st part l. I love GREASE and also gmw so hey lets combine it together know I know the 1st part its short but hey so is the beginning then it cuts to the othrf stuff. So ya comment follow or pm me.


	2. Change of plans

A/N: Okay so I want to say I am doing shoutouts from now on so also I accidently put on the description set in 1978 I meant to put set In 1950

SHOUTOUTS TO

Siennese thank you so much for liking it so far I promise I wont let you down and grease is also my fav Movie I just love it

Anyway on with the story

Also I do not own gmw or grease sadly

Also I know in the movie Sandy doesn't give us a reason why change of plans or the scene where she finds out the change of plans so I am adding in a little scene.

CAST:. .

Riley Matthews as Sandy Olson

Lucas friar as Danny Zuko. .

Maya Hart as Frenchy. .

Missy Bradford ad Rizzo/Betty Rizzo. .

Joshua Matthews as Doody.

Charlie Gardner as Kenickie

Isadora Smackle as Jan

Farkle Minkus as Putzie

Zay Babineaux as Sonny

Vanessa as Marty Maraschino

* * *

_Rileys P.O.V_

Once I got back to the beach house. I sighed with sadness, I though I found my true love only to loose him. . I was about to hear to my room too weep in my pillow but was stopped by a tap on my shoulder. "Yes ?" I say trying to calm my tears from being scene. I turned around to see my father. He and my mother told me to sit down on the couch. So I did. The leather of the seating feels comfortable and quite soothing.

"What is it mother?" I say as I leaned back in the couch, its quite soothing. My mother sat up straight with her hands folded in her lap as she was about to tell me something. "Riley my dear it seems that we have a change of plans for going back to Australia." She said. I perked up a bit but not fully. I noticed my father was was letting my mother do all the talking typical dad.

"Riley, your father and I seem to love it here in America, and well we would like to stay here and live in the beach house we hope you will understand." She says as she sipped her tea. I don't mind at all maybe I could see Lucas and we - wait that's not going to happen I probably won't see Lucas again ever . I sighed then looked up at my mom "I'm okay with it, um so what school shall I go to?" I say as I got up.

"Rydell High and do not fret I have already registered you while you were out and you will walk to school I hope you dont mind that it's just we think saving energy is best so are you good?" She says as she put her cup down.

"I'm okay." I say them head off to my room . Huh change of plans I suppose.

* * *

Lucas P.O.V

(This is some part of the intro the cartoon part)

I was sleeping in my messy bed until I heard the radio say "Get out of bed, first day of school. Don't be a slob, don't get a job ,go back to class, you can pass. To start the day off nice and fine, here's a new old favourite of mine. I immediately got out of the bed. I started to snap my fingers to the jam of the song. SENIOR YEAR

(Grease is the word)

 _I solve my problems and I see the light._

 _We got a loving thing_

 _We gotta feed it right._

 _There ain't no danger we can go too far_

 _We start believin' now that we can be who we are, grease is the word_

I immediately went straight towards the bathroom. To fix my hair gosh it looks frizzy and puffy Lucas Friar does not leave his hair like this. I say to myself. So like I always do I put my hair gel in, and then went to take a shower.

 _They think our love is just a growin' pain_

 _Why don't they understand? It's just a cryin' shame_

 _Their lips are lyin', only real is real_

 _We stop the fight right now, we got to be what we feel, grease is the word_

 _It's got a groove, it's got a meaning_

 _Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion_

 _Grease is the way we are feeling_

Their we go my shower is complete and my hair is done nicely and my t-bird jacket is on. School time.

* * *

Rleys P.O.V

The radios turned on and I am in a great mood. I got up front my bed and walked feeling the long blue silky gown on my skin. I saw the birds fly in with my robe. I smiled and held up my arms, my father trained them and he brought them here with us.

I then walked over to my makeup dresser and brushed my hair. I am so nervous but hopefully it will be okay.

 _We take the pressure, and we throw away conventionality, belongs to yesterday_

 _There is a chance that we can make it so far_

* * *

Missys. P.o.V

I woke up to buy my black skirt and 'try' to put on a pink sweater but it won't work it makes my head look to long.

Being a pink lady doesn't mean I have to wear pink. So I decided to wear a black shirt typical me.

 _We start believin' now that we can be who we are - grease is the word_

* * *

Charlie's P.O.V

Senior year almost done with school I am so ready for what's ahead. I thought to myself as I an working on the car. I got in the car to comb my hair and then put gel in it to. I then smiled to myself as I got out to put my T-bird jacket on.

 _grease is the word, is the word that you heard)_

 _It's got a groove, it's got a meaning_

 _Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion_

 _Grease is the way we are feeling_

 _We take the pressure, and we throw away conventionality, belongs to yesterday_

 _There is a chance that we can make it so far_

 _We start believin' now that we can be who we are - grease is the word_

* * *

A/N okay there u have it next chap is school review follow or read have a good night


	3. Welcome to Rydell

A/N: Hey for all of you guys reading thx for reading by the way so ya anyway I want to hear your opinions or just talk . So yay anyway I should give you guys some warnings I am writing this book on mine and Tuesday and Wednesday but Thursday and Friday are for my other fanfics such as. Suicide Squad and my other gmw story can't be away from you and that is my daily schedule Saturday's and Sunday's are off cause it's he only time AWAY FROM SCHOOL. So without further ado gmw grease

ShoutOut to

Marlilove I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Joshua's P.O.v

I walk up to the highschool. Well this is it, I then noticed that Farkle and Zay talking to each other. I immediately ran up to them, I noticed that Zay was carrying a sacked lunch. So I decided to mess with him a little.

"Hey" I say jumping from behind him causing him to startle. I then snatched his lunch away from his hands while he was distracted. I opened it up to see if there was anything good in it. I laughed "hey gimme that" Zay said attempting to get it back but I'm taller than him so...good luck.

"You dont eat this you burry it." I say as I tossed it to Farkle. Zay looked annoyed "Hey it's a homemade lunch." He says as he finally gt it back. I laughed. "Your mommy got up and fixed it for you Zay?" He said . I could tell there was a hint of teasing in the tone of his voice. I laughed. "of course Farkle she does it every year on the first day of school." Zay said defensively. I laughed again "Ya big deal" I said. Farkle just nodded.

"CHARLIE!" zay and Farkle said together excitedly. I was obviously excited to, "over here Charlie." I said waving at him as I yelled. "Where you knucklehead's at" Charlie said. I laughed and In unison Farkle ,Zay, and I yelled "Over here!" We said. We ran over to him then bumped him in the shoulder. Farkle laughed "Where were you all summer?" He asked.

Charlie scoffed "What are you my motha ?" He said. Farkle then put his hands up "hehe just asking." Farkle said. I rolled my eyes. Charlie then slicked back his hair. "Well if you must know I was workin." He said "which is more than you kids could say" he added . Zay then spoke up "Working?" He said questionably. Ha never knew Charlie could ever get a job "Was your job helping old people across the street?" I said teasing. Charlie scoffed "no I was luging boxes at bargin city. " He said. "Morons" he added. "Cool job" Zay said.

"Whateva im saving up to by me some wheels." Charlie said. "Wanna hear what I did?" Farkle said. "no." Charlie answered resoundingly. I rolled my eyes again.

I looked over Charlie's shoulder to see someone familiar. LUCAS . "Hey look over there it's Lucas" I said happily. "Lucas!" Farkle said trying to get his attention. Zay then joined in "Hey Lucas!" . Then we all said together "LUCAS" . We walked over to him but more like running (including Charlie)

Lucas looked at us smiling. I noticed that 2 chicks were behind him. I rolled my eyes of course that's Lucas for you. The 2chicks walked away to go inside . "so how you doing ?" Charlie asked as he popped out his jacket. "Lucas!" Zay said trying to get his attention. so did I. And Farkle. "Good you?" Lucas said as he combed his hair. "Yea, is you see any new chicks?" Charlie asked.

"Nah just the same ones everybody toys with." Lucas said. "So what did you do all summer?" Charlie asked. I was wondering the sane thing . "I wad hanging around the beach, you know." Lucas said smirking. "Its tough hanging around you with all those chicks " Zay saidbe

"Yea sure the only thing that hangs around you Zay are the flies." Farkle said jokingly. Everybody laughed except Zay. "Yeah right Farkle. " Zay said. Charlie rolled his eyes then went back to the original conversation. "So how was the action down at the beach?" Charlie asked. Lucas smiled. "It was flipping crazy. " Lucas said.

"Crazy huh meet any chicks?"Charlie asked. Lucas smiled again "I uh did meet this one chick she was pretty cool." Lucas said. "You mean she puts out?" Zay asked. Lucas rolled his eyes "oh come on Zay is that all you ever think about. " Lucas said. "Friggen A!" Zay said.

"This one " Lucas said as he pointed to Zay. Just then the bell rung. "Guys wait up!" Zay said as he tried to catch up with us.. I laughed.

* * *

Rleys P.O.V

I decided to wear a white shirt and a yellow sweater, I wasn't really wearing it more like letting it hang off both my shoulders. Then I decide to wear my long yellow skirt And white sandles. Also I pulled my hair back with a hair clip.

I am extremely nervous. "Do I look okay Maya?" I asked as we waked across the school lawn. I meet Maya while I was walking to school she looked nice so I went over to her and then we talked and know she is my friend.

Maya looked at me then smiled. "Sure you look good. " She said sweetly. "Im really nervous you know." I said looking up at her. She smiled sweet "You look terrific." she said. I looked up at the school that stood in front of us. "So this is rydell? " I asked. "Yup you'll love it." she said. I smiled sadly " I loved the last school I was at, I wish I was there right know."I said thinking of my old friends. "But still in no stranger to heart break." I say then thought of Lucas, I miss him.

"Why you got poriasis?"Maya said as she got me out of the moment. I gave her a puzzling look. She giggled. Well that was kinda silly. Oh well lets hope today won't be here I come.

* * *

Missys P.O.V

I drove into a parking lot. Gosh I can't wait for this school year to be over already. As I parked the car I sighed.

Once the car was parked I opened the pink door quickly being with Smackle and Vannesa is suffocating not that I hate them . I sighed as I got out , I nearly stumbled getting out. "Oh " I sighed as I got out my handbook. I saw the girls come out of the pink car.

I walked out in front of the school and so did Smackle and Vannesa. I took off my black shades "well here we are again. " I say. Vannesa smiled "Yeah but this time were seniors. " she said. I chuckled "And were gonna rule the school ." I say. We all stared giggling. I noticed that Smackle wad doing something.

"Smackle that is so adolescent " Vannesa said as she hit her back. Smackle giggled. "We are adolescent. " Smackle said. I laughed. "Yeah but we don't have to flaunt it. Okay girls lets go get em" I say as I through my pink lady's jacket on. I guess this year won't be so bad.

* * *

A/N: so tell me your thoughts I love to hear them and so yeah oh and also I am starting a q and a so if you have any questions please tell me and ill answer them next chapter anyway bye


	4. AN

Sorry I have been out for a while I just completely forgot about this.

I have been busy on wattpad and I always forgot to write more stories. But don't fret I will be back soon hopefully this or next week . please don't stop reading

Anyway Aneyong


End file.
